


Can We Play?

by LadyDarling



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDarling/pseuds/LadyDarling
Summary: Terra's looking for something new to fill his needs.





	Can We Play?

Terra laid in bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. God he was horny, he cupped his groin and gave it a nice squeeze. He groaned and closed his eyes. He'd grown bored of Ven and Aqua, hell, even his Master’s anus had bored him now. He needed something different, something new. He left his room and went out the door of the estate. He got on his glider and set off to Destiny Islands.

Upon arrival, he saw a young silverette sitting on the edge of the pier. He smirked, “Perfect~.” He walked over and sat next to the young boy. He was gorgeous, short silver hair, beautiful aquamarine eyes, and porcelain skin. He was the perfect candidate for Terra. The boy looked up at him, “You've been here before haven't you?” The boy put a finger on his lips and hmm’d, “Terra, right?” He nodded, “That's my name.” He snaked an arm around the boy's waist and pulled him close to his person. He smelled of ocean breeze shampoo and ocean water. He rubbed the boys hip with his thumb, “And you're Riku.”

The silverette smiled slightly, “You remembered.” Terra chuckled and kissed the boy's cheek, “Of course, I'd never forget you Riku.” The boys cheeks flushed slightly, “You're embarrassing me…” Terra laughed, “Sorry sorry. Hey Riku.” The boy looked up at him, “Where's your friend?” “Oh Sora, he's sick so he didn't come by today. I was a little sad but now I'm not, you showed up. Can we play?”

A devious smirk appeared on Terra’s face, “Heck yeah we can.” Riku clapped his hands. Terra leaned down and kissed the boy on the lips, to his surprise he kissed back. The silverette reached his tiny hand down and squeezed the foreigners cock through his pants, the man groaned and thrusted upwards. “Whoever taught this kid, taught him right.” Riku broke away from the kiss panting, face fully red, “Terra…” He was so damn sexy. Terra pulled the yellow shirt off of the boy and began pinching his nipples. Riku cried out on pleasure, “More Terra, more.!.” Terra was fully erect now, he tugged on the boy's nipples a bit longer. Riku released one last cry before releasing in his pants. If his face could turn any redder he'd be a tomato, Terra chuckled, “Sorry I overdid it. You're just so beautiful Riku.”

The boy covered his cheeks like a schoolgirl, “Oh hush you…” He squeezed the man's swollen member again, “J-Just...f-fuck me already…” Terra was surprised to hear such foul language come out of the child's mouth. He didn't want to keep in waiting any longer. He unzipped his pants and undid his underwear, letting his eight inches spring out. Riku was in awe, he stroked the penis from head to base, “All that's going inside…” he said to himself. Terra smirked, “Yeah it is. Are you sure you can take it?” Riku nodded eagerly, removing his shorts and underwear tossing them aside. Terra got to see the boy's most private area, his small hairless penis, which was standing at probably two inches in length. His testicles still smooth and small, not even hung yet. Terra didn't have to tell Riku to spread his legs, he did it automatically. Hell the boy didn't even asked to be prepared, he just wanted to be rawed and honestly, Terra was alright with that. 

He positioned himself at the boy's waiting anus. Slowly he pushed his way in, “Fuck,” he moaned. The boy was trembling beneath him while panting, there wasn't a pained expression in sight. “Please,” he begged, “don't be gentle… I-I want it...h...hard…” What and who was teaching this kid to say such things? Terra had no problem with it, but he was just curious. The brunette began pounding away at the boy's ass, causing the youth to moan out loudly. The kid took dick well, however he was being too loud. Terra leaned down and kissed the boy, immediately small arms were threw around his neck and legs around his neck. Riku knew how to turn a man on, every now and then he'd tighten his walls around Terra, who'd moan into the kiss and pound into his little ass harder. The silverette knew what he was doing and did he love it. Being pounded out by older men was his dream. 

Terra changed their position, breaking the kiss, he bent the boy in half and pounded against him with even more force. Riku kept moaning like a slut, “Fuck me up.!. F-Fuck up my insides..!” Terra generously complied, he picked up the pace, his balls slapping against the boys round tight ass, probably leaving a bruise or two. The boy cried out even more filthy slurs when his prostate was hit. Terra smirked and continue to abuse it. “D-Daddy! A-Are you gonna cum? Please...please fill me up.!” “Ooh now it makes sense.” The boy tighten his ass around Terra again, that brought him over the edge. He filled the boy to the brim, his small tummy expanded as semen dripped from his ass. Terra pulled out and gave his cock a few extra strokes, emptying the last bit of cum from his scrotum onto the boy's face. 

Riku smiled blissfully and licked what he could off his face. Terra sighed in satisfaction, “You do this stuff with your dad?” The boy sat up and nodded, rubbing the bulge in his stomach, “All the time. He usually ties me up and spanks me,” the boy winked and bit his fingernail seductively, “Maybe we could do that next time, nee~?” God did Terra love this kid. He leaned down and kissed his neck, “Yeah. Let's try that next.”


End file.
